1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid impervious closures and more specifically to a retaining closure for use in mounting a component communicating through a wall of an automobile fuel tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the automotive industry has begun to make use of plastic fuel tanks, attempts have been made to devise a satisfactory method of mounting in fluid-tight relationship fuel level sending units and other components which must communicate through a wall of the fuel tank. One such attempt involves forming threads in the tank wall and threadedly engaging the sending unit or an associated retaining member. Tanks so constructed are undesirable in that upon subjecting the tank to vibration, the threadedly engaged sending unit tends to loosen. In another prior art tank, an annular metallic member is molded in place about the opening through the tank wall and conventional metallic fastening means are employed to retain the sending unit to the annular member. Such tanks have been found uneconomical to produce.